New Life, Same War
by The New Taisho Woman
Summary: Sequel to ACFTBOW. Kagome and the Inu-tachi have finally killed Naraku. But...there's a catch. Naraku had a backup plan and created a new body for his soul! So now, they have to race against the new enemy for the remaining shards and basically do the same adventure over and over again. But since Kagome has a new body, will it be easier or worse? What about a relationship?
1. Chapter 0 Restart the Process

**New life, same war**

Prologue- Restart the Process  
**Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

I don't think anyone but Kagome and I understood what just happened and the whole weigh of it all. Kagome and I killed Naraku at last, next thing you know, two weeks after he comes with a new incarnate for his soul! The Naraku we killed wasn't a puppet, there was no doll with a hair string wrapped around it, and we had succeeded for only a short time until the bastard had to come back. Worse yet, the shards were still in his possession and we had who knows how many left to collect! I wanted to scream, I wanted to back to that worm and do every technique Tessaiga had until there was nothing but blood specks left! Yet, Kagome held me back and calmed me with the reason of restocking and gathering ourselves. Obviously the new guy would be harder, and if we were to charge him now in our condition and with no strategy or materials, we would die before it began.

So, we all turned and remorsefully went back to Kaede baa-baa's village so Kagome and I could take a trip down the well.

* * *

**SHORTEST. CHAPPIE. EVER. YES I KNOW...*sigh* sorry about that, this is kinda a recap of the other story. Review anyways, alert and fave and the next chappie will come soon! **


	2. Chapter 1 Midoriko's Warning

**New life, same war**

Chapter 1: Midoriko's Warning  
**Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

The arrival at Kaede's went as hectic as I figured it would be. The villagers fawned over us and cheered at the end of Naraku, only to mourn and fall sullen and silent at the news of Ichiro's arrival in the world. Then the real straw on the group occurred. Miroku. He had suddenly doubled over in pain, and a strong gust of wind tugged at our hair. Kagome whipped around as did Sango, catching the unconscious monk and us all watched in horror as an image of Ichiro's face manifested in the flying debris. **"I've just been made aware of the curse Naraku had given to the monk. I am also aware that it means that since Naraku's demise has been achieved, then the kazanna should be removed. However, I have decided not to do so. Instead, I create a new curse to replace the Kazanna.**" And with that, the monk relaxed as the winds ceased and the whole closed in his hand. But that wasn't the end of it. Before any of us could rejoice, Miroku's body shown with an internal and red light, and his screaming aroused again.

"**Instead I bestow you this. The ability to feel foreign emotions. To know exactly the pain that comes with another's death you bring, the hatred others feel, or the pity. If you do not defeat me and have an heir- a daughter or a son shall do- within four years, then the toll of it all shall drive you to insanity and I will make you kill yourself. Enjoy the rest of your life, monk. From this point on, it will be hell with no end**." And with that a diamond similar to Kirara's inked onto his arms and Ichiro's face disappeared as the calamity ceased. Miroku dropped and we all carried him to Kaede's to rest. After we made sure he was stable, Kagome and I quickly ran to well. We stopped at the clearing, the small box that was the portal lying in the center. Kagome rested against a tree and took deep breaths. I could sense the intense worry and anger coming off of her in waves, and I was sure she could feel mine. Our gazes met for a moment and Kagome swiftly walked into my arms and tried to bury herself in my chest silently. "We'll get him, _**koibito**_. I promise we will. We need to hurry and get our supplies in so we can start this, alright?" I told her, kissing the top of her head.

Kagome nodded and rose to her feet to kiss me lightly before we turned to the well and began to walk to it. Yet, we were interrupted again by a pink light swirling around the clearing, centered at the well. Kagome nocked an arrow and I grasped the hilt of the Tessaiga, yet somehow we knew we weren't in danger. Slowly, like a flower, Midoriko's form manifested. Her face was worried and concerned. "Midoriko-sama!" Kagome and I called in unison as we backed down. Midoriko walked swiftly to us and wrapped in us in a motherly hug. She cried and held us tightly. "Oh my dear children. You are in such an unfair state. I must warn you, this adventure, this quest to once again vanquish evil from the world will be much more tedious, much more trying on the heart and your lives than the first. To get past this, you must reunite old enemies to become allies, become a group, and keep your hearts intertwined and protected in a barrier stronger than steel. I will help you when I can, teach you both the necessary tasks to help you on your goal, but I won't be the only one. Some good and some bad spirits will come your way, you must know which is which. Please, don't fail me and stay towards the path to the fate you both deserve." She said, squeezing us both and with a teary kiss to both our heads, she disappeared in a swirl of pink.

The clearing fell silent once again, and we both stared at each other with wide eyes and quivering bodies. "Let's go and get the hell back here." Kagome said, her voice quivering with fear. I nodded quickly and we hopped in the well with such a fevor, we felt the woosh of wind as we came back to Kagome's home.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUUUUUUUMMMM! OOOH, SOME FORESHADOWING HERE. I know this chappie seemed a little...OOC for Inu and the time-line, but this is where the crazy shit begins. Also, who are these 'extra spirits' that will arrive to either help or hurt the inu-tachi! Plus, this one is HIGHLY centered on Inu/Kag, most of it will most likely be in they're POVs or normal POV. Most of the main characters will be minor characters. *wierd wording, but you'll get it eventually* review! **

**btw, "Koibito" is like dearest. **

**Mistress Kagome**


	3. Chapter 2 Trouble at Home

**New life, same war**

Chapter 2: Trouble at Home

**Inuyasha's POV**

* * *

The arrival at Kagome's time was odd, it was too quiet, even with my- and Kagome's heightened sense of hearing couldn't pick up the sounds of activity from Kagome's house. There were no extra heart beats, no extra inhalation of the lungs, or footsteps. Kagome and I shared a nervous look and exited the well house. There was no one there, or so we thought. We rounded the corner to see Kagome's family on the floor, blood pools around them. Kagome screamed bloody murder and ran to them. She checked their pulses, and hid her face when she found none. This was odd, if there was this much blood, we would've been able to scent it. Kagome's heart-wrenching sobs filled the house, and I went to her. She was on her knees, head in hands, and ears flat to her skull and the saltiness of her tears was so thick around her. I wrapped her around her shoulders and my kimono was warmed by her tears. I held her tighter. "I'm so sorry Kagome, but I think there's something wrong here." I told her. Kagome looked up and glared at her. Her watery eyes were boring into my soul. "You don't say dipshit! My family is dead, and I wasn't there to protect them!" she yelled.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. When we at the well house, neither of us smelt blood, in fact it was like nothing was in here! Wouldn't we have been able to detect this before we were even out of the place? What if this is a trick?" I asked, trying to get her to see what I meant with this. Kagome's eyes widened before they narrowed. "But those bodies look just them, and they're solid. I'm so confused. We need to just get what we came here for, and sort this out. I want to know…if this real or not." She responded. I nodded and we stood up. We looked around the rest of the house, and everything was just as it should be until we came across Kagome's room. It wasn't there. It was the door, you opened it and then that was it. There was just a big white blank spot, as though that part of the house had been erased. Kagome reached out to touch it, and the second she did, the white rippled like water the images of Kagome's family, alive- scared out of their mind- but alive still, reflected in the waves.

Kagome freaked out at that and began splashing away the white to reveal more of her family. Eventually it was all gone and it was though nothing had happened. Kagome's room was perfectly normal and her family was huddled together on the floor, hungry and thirsty. Kagome hugged them all and cried again- but out of joy and relief- before standing and helping them out. She made food and gave them all water. Chieko sat down in the living room, rocking herself and breathing deeply. The dead bodies had disappeared the moment we came back downstairs. Kagome was practically attached to her mother, brother, and grandpa and she asked what had happened. Souta just shook his head. "It was weird. I had just come home to find mom and grand pa on the floor dead and then I freaked out. But then there was no scent of blood or decay in the air like there usually would be. It was just the sight. So I looked around and then I got pulled into Kagome's room by this creepy green and black tentacle and then into this wall of white. I found mom and grandpa but we were all stuck in this little wall. We could see everything, hear everything, but we were just stuck.

"There was this voice that would taunt us sometimes, saying that the more time we were stuck in there, the easier it would be to kill us, and we'd be just like the bodies downstairs. It was so scary! We were stuck in there for a week before you found us." Souta explained, running to his sister. Kagome pulled him close. We shared a glance and we both mentally agreed it could be possible that Ichiro could affect more than one time at the same moment. It was scary to think about. We couldn't leave and not worry about any evil passing through anymore, now that he could. It made me want to kill him all the more sooner, so Kagome's family could be safe. I never want to see that, or ever see Kagome like that again. Kagome's family was my family, and I wasn't going to lose them again. Kagome's growl proved she was thinking the same. She rose from her seat. "We'll stay here for a few days and then head back. This could be the work of Naraku's reincarnate, Ichiro." She said. She risked a side-glace at me, to see if I would object, but I had no thoughts to. This was serious, and I'm sure Kagome would want to make sure everything would stay alright before going off for kami knows how long.

Kagome's mom nodded and we went out for an hour, gathering supplies before running back. We wanted to be back at the shrine as soon as possible.

* * *

**so...Ichiro can breach both times! Eeep! This puts everyone at risk! Sorry for the rly late update, had epic writers block here. Review ur forgiveness and hopefully I'll update quicker! hehe, review!**

**~Kagome**


End file.
